


RWBY Campfire Stories - Yang

by KtheKid



Series: Book of Horrors [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blood, F/F, Storytelling, Violence, Weiss is Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KtheKid/pseuds/KtheKid
Summary: Ruby is bored and wants someone to tell her a story. Yang being the best big sister that she is does.





	RWBY Campfire Stories - Yang

Walking through the southern quadratin of Vale, towards Mountain Glenn where the sun is kissing the horizon meaning that its somewhere after 6 or 7. It was a night mission that will surely carry into the late morning to keep the Grimm at bay from the civilians.

Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladona, and Yang Xiao Long are the four girls that makes team RWBY. They weren't the only one's out on this Friday evening, other Huntsmen and Huntresses have been seen around the area spread out as back-up.

"I don't get it. Why do we celebrate Halloween when it attracts Grimm? They should get rid of the whole date itself." Weiss Schnee stated to no one in particular. The 'rich girl' attitude was bothering every part of Yang's nerves: the constant whining, and yelling at Ruby when she got them lost ever since this morning.

Today was suppose to be her day off after a full 5 months of studing, taking back-to-back tests, pulling all nighters. Even staying awake listening to Professor Port's war stories!

The low growl was heard only by Blake that was very indifferent to the whole situation. The near burning heat from her semblance was close to start a few fires. "Umm, guys I think this is it." Yang sister Ruby high pitch voice cut through her angered mind.

They searched inside of the crumbled building. The concrete structure is safe enough to stay the night in, enough holes to vent out the fire smoke and high off the ground with a clear view to see any attack from every direction.

"We still have enough to make time to make a small camp. Yang 's on gathering wood, Blake scout the area, Weiss and I can place the bedrolls and make a firepit."

Without any other words, the girls got started on their separate tasks and a much need break from each other (Weiss in particular). Even Ruby silence was shocking to Weiss.

After an hour of hard work the fiery red-orange glow is now turning into a dark purple with little pieces of the moon showing. Yang came back carring a lump-sum of fire worthy beams and Blake had nothing to report.

During their canned food dinner it was quiet until Ruby gotten bored and wanted to loudly sigh looking to her left. " _Blaakkeee_ , I'm bored. Tell me a story  _pleaassse_."

The whining isn't doing any justice for Yang fading anger, and with her partner invested in a book to avoid the puppy dog eyes her little sister wear, Yang felt like the only person that can shut her up. "Rubes I'll tell you a story, but it have to be a scary one."

The pout on her face quickly transitioned into a smile, a hum of intrest came from blake, all she waited for is the princess nagging.

"Yang what is wrong with you? We are trying to keep Grimm away from us." Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose. Thinking why she wasn't on a team with people that have common sense like CVFY.

"If Ruby can risk her life to fight Grimm, I'm sure she can handle a little make-believe story. Isn't that right Rubes?"

Like a dog following commands she nods yes. Yang begain to smile wickedly conjuring something scary for the fifteen year old.

"Ruby you remember a few years back when the door of the attic use to open on its own?" Her gullible little sister nod yes to her question, "Did dad ever tell you that a family use to live there?" This time she shook her head no.

Yang smile slowly faded, and the happy glint that usually shows when shes joking was gone. Ruby was alerted by this but listened attentively.

* * *

"This happened way before we was born and dad was still a kid. They were a family of five. A husband and wife with three little boys. Ages four, six, and ten. They were married for some odd years but live there for a total of ten.

The father worked at a small factory, his wife was a stay-at-home mom and the boys where homeschool. As a normal family everything was fine. They lived comfortable without any worries.

Well that is until his oldest son, Marcus became a rebellious child and not in 'I want attention way'. He broke and stole things, even put several holes in the walls."

* * *

_"Is that's why there's a hole in the roof?" Yang looked at Ruby trying to remember what recent holes she made that only her or Summer know of. "No. That one was on me. Qrow thought it would be funny to scare me in the middle of the night."_

_Weiss sigh cut through, "Should I even as why you was on the roof?"_

_Instead of Yang responding Ruby did it for her, "Yang use to sleep walk and sometimes made her way to the roof. How she do it I'll never know."_

_After the side conversations are done Yang continued the story._

* * *

"Ahem. After his sixteen birthday the father told him if he didn't straighten out his attitude he was going to be shipped to a military school. The threat fell on death ears.

'Til one day the father was just getting home from a long day of work, his eldest didn't hear him come into the house while he was on the phone.

Thinking that Marcus was talking to his friends or whoever, as he turned around the father heard him say, "I hope you can get my brothers and I away from here. Bye dad."

Now he wasn't the type to jump to conclusions, he probably heard him wrong after all it's been a long day.

He wasn't really worried about this but in the back of his mind he wanted to make sure. So he grabbed a few old pictures of when he was a kid and a teenager.

He knew that it was just anxiety but the side-by-side picture shows that him and his apposited 'sons' didn't look like him, not even a close resemblance.

The days and years after he wasn't the same anymore, he grew distant from his family. Drunk heavily eveyday, stopped going to work, and came close to strike his wife.

Pissed off and spiteful at everything he looked at or tried to speak to him.

* * *

_"Yang, I don't get why was he's so mad. Me and you have different mom's and Summer never got mad."_

_Yang looked away sheepishly, thinking of a way to respond to that without making things very complicated. "Well, uhhh there's a difference between Summer and this guy. Dad fell in love with my mom first then had me. After she had left he and Summer fell in love and then you came into the world."_

_Ruby shook her head in understanding, that's when Weiss chimed in, "So does that explains why your uncle drinks."_

_Blake turned away from the group trying not to laugh but failing as her shoulders shake._

_Yang eyes flashed red as a threat and a promise to Weiss if she said anything else, devastation will ensure. "Weiss this is **not** the time." As for Ruby her eyebrows knitted in confusion._

_"If everyone done being rude and inturputing I would like continue."_

* * *

"Where was I? Right he was mad.

The father never confronted his wife about this because he felt that she may leave him if he do. So after a few long and hard thoughts--"

* * *

_"Ha." Now all eyes are on Blake because of her small laugh, from Yang unintended joke or her book just got to a good part._

_Once she looked up from her book at her team, Weiss and Ruby was shaking their heads while Yang smirk proudly, "Don't say a word." Not saying nothing else on the matter but silently promised to bring this up around Blake in their time alone._

* * *

"After a long though process he decided to get tested for accurate proof. He would get the test back within one or two weeks.

He grew impatient day after day until by the sixth day he wanted to take matters into his own hands.

Going back to square one him and his wifed tried to have a civilized conversation about were the kids his or not.

With the kids off playing in the woods, they where alone in the house. Small talk went to shouting, then shoving. Going at each other throats like dogs until he saw red. Literally.

The last shove he gave her was too forceful. He her head was split open by the dresser behind her."

* * *

_"Just throwing this out there I'm removing everything that's sharp out of the dorm room."_

_Even though Weiss wasn't looking at Yang, the hothead and quickest to anger of the group knew that the words ment for her._

* * *

"He was scared, panicking. He can't go to jail, he won't survive in a hostile place like that.

How was he going tell the kids?

 **Her**  kids. They aren't his so why should he feel bad. Why should he feel sorry. Something inside him snapped, something that only brought darkness out.

He still need to hide the body and clean the mess so he did. It was almost lunch when the two teenage boys came into the house.

Asking Junior, the oldest of the two, to help bring an old rug into the attic.

Being smart not to anger his father and done what was asked of him, the sixteen year old lifted the bottom of the unusual heavy rug and carried it.

The first mistake made by his son while leaving the attic was turning his back to his father. A hand slipped around his mouth and a knife in his throat.

Fear was etched over his facial features but soon darkness settled over him. The father threw his second son corpse with his mother's and called for the youngest, that was tentive to go into the darken space.

His body shook from the quietness, but once he was at the top of the steps, his older brother is on the floor choking on his own blood with a long gash in his throat and his father stood over him with blacken dead eyes.

Then pushed."

* * *

_"He's the reason why I keep falling down the stairs!" Ruby over excited voice cut in. Again._

_"No you dolt. **You** are the reason you keep fall down steps almost  everyday." _ _Yang didn't say anything to defend her sister, Weiss did have a point he little sister is a clumsy person._

_"Wait? Ruby carries a heavy scythe made of metal, how haven't you hurt yourself or anyone else?" Ruby resonded to Blake with a shrug of her shoulders, then both Weiss and Blake looked at Yang for an answer._

_"Hey don't look at me. I was always told not to look a gifted horse in the mouth. Now is everyone done talking so I can finish."_

_In union all three said yes._

* * *

"Alright. So the youngest son is dead at the bottom of the stairs his body all mangled and stuff. So the father picked up his body and placed him in the attic and doused the bodies in gas.

By the time he was finished it was dark out, only person he's waiting for is the eldest.

The father wanted to wait for him in the kitchen, but what he saw on the kitchen table changed everything.

His paternity tests are opened and laid out for him to see.

* * *

_"Yang what's a pat-paten-pat that test word?" Yang stayed quiet trying to turn the grears in her head to help her babysister understand. But good ole Weiss have something else in mind._

_"Its something your uncle--"_

_" **WEISS!"** Now her eyes are fully red and flames bit at the edge of her hair. "What I'm just saying you uncle needs one."_

_To Ruby it felt like they hid the worlds biggest secret, that she final uncovered. "OH MY GOD WEISS! WINTERS PREGNANT!"_

_If Blake and Yang had their scrolls to take pictures of the face Weiss made, Blake would be content about people knowing she's actually a Funuas, Yang will give up finder her mother and take anger management classes._

_Her face is mortified, pure anger, and devastation. No real words can explain the priceless look on Weiss Schnee face._

_"Ruby before Weiss kills us, I want you to know that you're my favorite teammate behind Yang." If Weiss is going to kill all three of them then it would've been a life well spent._

_"Thats what Ice Queen gets for making jokes. I'm the punny one on the team." Groans from both Blake and Ruby quickly followed._

* * *

"Ok. Lets finish this.

Written in black and white on all three papers say that he's the father. The only reason they didn't look close to him because his genes aren't as strong.

He murdered his own wife and two sons because he wasn't thinking clearly so bent out on revenge when there was nothing really there. He couldn't live with himself knowing that he done something so evil.

The son made his way home around midnight. The lights to the house are still on so he assumed his mother and brother are waiting for his return.

Once the front door opened no one came to greet him, only the heavy saturated smell of gasoline and wails coming from upstairs.

He followed the cries that lead to the attic. His father kneeled over bloody sheets covered the floor as he gotten closer, Marcus saw the faces of his mother and brothers.

His father had something clunged to his chest and whisper "I'm sorry."

* * *

"Then BOOM they all died." The RWB of the team jumped at the new voice that came out of nowhere, menacing laughing at the three girls it spooked.

Black hair stood up on ends, her back is arched on all fours hissing. Weiss used poor Ruby as a human sheild. While Yang laughed her butt off.

"You haha ha. You got them good Uncle Qrow."

He came out of his bird form and sat on the cold ground next to Yang ruffling the top of her head.

"Uncle Qrow! Don't scare me like that, I'm to young to have a heart attack." Ruby walked behind him and flopped on his back. Her head rested on top of his, "Its good to see you too Ruby. Its good to see all of you. But not you, I heard what you said about me." His last statement is directed at Weiss, causing her to uncaringly cross her arms over her chest.

This caused Qrow to laugh lightly, "Its not that late at night and I'm not doing anything important. So who wants to hear my scary story?"


End file.
